


The Christmas Party

by DeviatingMyCode



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But He's Learning, Christmas, Connor is still getting used to intimacy, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gavin being a shit, M/M, Multi, Other, Shenanigans, So he's not a super intimate boi yet, connor being cute, promt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviatingMyCode/pseuds/DeviatingMyCode
Summary: Connor manages to convince you to come to a Christmas Party at the DPD plaza, you exercise your right to be grumpy about it whilst getting your own back at him.[This was an anon request from tumblr, and was built from a prompt meme!]





	The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> //This was honestly soooOOOoo much fun to write. I think I got the characters right, Connor was definitely the hardest to wrap my head around. Enjoy!//

Christmas parties. Who invented them? Who fucking enjoyed them? You sure as shit didn't. Especially being surrounded by people you hardly knew.  

"No." 

"Please!"  

"Absolutely not, fuck off."  

" ** **Please, come with me.**** "  

You looked down at Connor's chocolate eyes. He was lying in your lap while you read to him and he just decided to drop the 'there's an office Christmas party and I need you to be there so I'm not alone with a drunk hank' bomb on you. You weren't having it. 

"It's only for a few hours. I simply need to make an appearance, ensure Hank doesn't try and drive while inebriated and then we can leave." He sat up, smiling gently, his head cocked to the side. "It could be fun, for you to meet the people I work with." Your frown didn't falter. His cute face wasn't going to save him THIS time.  

Connor took your hand in his, playing with your fingers as his LED blinked. "Ever since the revolution I've been trying..." He paused, his LED blinking a rapid yellow as he tried to configure the right words. "Blend in. In a manner of speaking. I don't want to be thought of as... As the Android sent by Cyberlife anymore. I'm alive. I want them to see that." You put your book down, giving all your attention to the sweet boy before you. He was frowning as he traced your hand with his fingers. "So, attending this work arrangement I feel will... help create a significant bond between those I work with." He seemed to gulp. "But I don't want to attend alone. I'm..." He looked up into your eyes and you melted instantly.  _ _How the fucking fuck did he ALWAYS MANAGE THIS__. "I'm scared to go alone. But you make me brave."  

****Fuck.****  

You cracked, your strong resolve that you'd armed yourself with 30 seconds ago crumbled away like a bad gingerbread house in the wind. You leant your head back onto the sofa and let out a strangled groan of disapproval at your own bloody soft spot for that stupidly adorable android.  

__"Fine."_ _

Connor's eyes lit up and you felt your heart skip a beat. "But I swear to god I'm not going to any other of these things. I'll come to this one, but just because its Christmas." He nodded, that little rebellious strand of hair bobbing around. You couldn't help but crack a smile as you came up with a way to get payback immediately. He threw you a smile that never failed to take your breath away as he kissed your cheek. He sprung up from the sofa, reaching his hand up. You took it, being pulled up out of your cocoon of safety.  _ _Brandon Sanderson will have to wait, then.__  You thought, placing a marker between the pages you'd stopped on. 

The apartment you lived in with Connor was fairly modest, scattered with posters, art and trinkets. He'd occasionally have Hank over and you'd all have dinner and watch old movies from the 2010's he seemed to love. Due to Hank's tendency to get plastered, you'd taken to keeping a selection of his clothes in a spare drawer, just in case he needed to stay over. It had gotten less common nowadays at least, which you were relieved at. Connor seemed to be doing a number for his mental health, which was another reason you adored the detective. Hank was a dear friend who'd helped you out of a number of sticky situations, it was heartwarming to see him getting back on his feet after Cole's death.

You now stood in front of the drawer you kept Hank's spare clothes in. Pulling out a particularly gaudy shirt covered in various coloured streaks and patterns, you turned to Connor, presenting the shirt with a huge grin on your face.  

"Yes, that is the Lieutenant's shirt." He stated simply, not understanding the situation. "You're wearing this." The look of horror that crossing Connor's face told you he now understood. " ** **I'm not wearing that****." He said, looking deadly serious but you only matched his determined glare. The two of you were locked in a heated staring contest, one you were probably going to lose considering you weren't  _ _entirely__  sure if Connor actually  _ _needed__ to blink. Or if he did it as to not be disconcerting. "You're wearing this or I'm not going." He sighed, squinting at you. 

Your arrival at the police plaza was highly amusing. Poor boy was being stared at, but really, he'd earned this. He unlinked your hands and tapped your arm gently, gaining your attention. "I need to discuss a matter with Captain Fowler, if you don't mind. Hank is over by the Christmas tree, I'll meet you there once I'm done." He muttered to you in the bustle of the party. You nodded, trying not to let anxiety of being in a place full of strangers overwhelm you already. He kissed the top of your head before departing. Walking through the decorated office, you made a B-line for Hank who was idly chatting to a few colleagues at a table full of assorted finger-foods. He spotted you as you approached and gave you a wide smile.

"Aaayy you made it! Wasn't sure Connor could convince you! How are ya?" He was already drunk, was that really a surprise? He clapped you on the back. You smiled, trying to hide your discomfort at the fact that Hank was really the only person you knew. "Tired and would rather be reading a book, but what else is new?" You smiled as Hank let out a laugh. "Aah he just likes having you around." You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks. "So what's up with you Hank?" You asked, reaching to grab a plate. You're here, might as well take advantage of the free food. "Oh the usual, work's been hectic, it usually is 'round this time of year. Sumo knocked up a neighbor dog, so now I have to find a place to stick 5 puppies." You had to stop yourself from instantly telling him you'd take one off his hands at this very moment. Partly because you'd need to ask your landlord if it was okay, mostly because Hank was currently drunk, and he'd most likely forget by the morning. You took note to ask Connor later. 

"Good Evening, Hank."  _ _Speak of the Devil.__

Hank turned to see Connor and instantly went in for a hug, patting the Android on the back. He leant back from the embrace and his silver eyebrows knit together. He pointed at Connor as he frowned.  ** **"Is that my shirt?"****  You couldn't help but erupt into a fit of laughter at the look of disgust on Connor's face. You put your plate down and held onto Connor's arm for support as you wheezed. "Yes, yes it is." You answered, straightening the collar to the ridiculous pattern shirt, smoothing out the creases. He'd attempted to cover it somewhat with one of his black blazers, but to no avail. The vibrant shapes and colours would not be tamed so easily. "It's his punishment for dragging me to a party full of drunk strangers and thinking that using his puppy eyes is an ethical persuasion device." It was Hank's turn to laugh, letting out deep rumbling gasps.  

You smiled up at Connor and he shook his head, trying to hide a smile. "You're insufferable." He said, sliding an arm around your waist so he could bring you closer to him. "Actually, I think you'll find I am a delight." You said confidently. It was amazing what just Connor being by your side could do for your social anxiety. He seemed to calm the tide that threatened to consume you. 

"Well, if it ain't the plastic prick. Didn't think you'd show up, don't you need to go on charge or something?" 

__Oh, ** **gross.****_ _ ****

The three of you turned to see who you could only assume was Detective Reed. You'd heard the stories about him, how he'd almost killed Connor several times, how no matter what your poor boy did, he never stopped berating him. You blood started to boil just at having him so close. 

"Detective Reed it comes to my attention that you don't seem to have a huge grasp on Androids. Would you like me to educate you?" You snickered. It was Connor's way of dealing with Reed, just making him sound stupid until he left.  

He was about to retort, but his eyes landed on you and the gentle embrace you were enjoying with Connor. His angry eyes squinted. "Would you look at that. Found yourself a little friend, did you? Hey, sweetheart. Blink twice if you're his hostage." He laughed a gross, mean laugh. One that ran a shiver down your spine. " **You think you're funny?** " You piped up, keeping your arm firmly around Connor's waist. Your face settled into a neutral state, one that told anyone that knew you that you were about ready to throw hands.  

He regarded you for a moment. "Yeah, I think I'm goddamn fuckin' hilarious. What of it?" You raised an eyebrow at him before looking at him with pitying eyes. "I'm so sorry." You said, watching confusion flicker across his face. "What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Connor looked down at you curiously. "Well, for you to have to be such a small minded, repugnant degenerate, you must really feel the need to compensate. It must really be a struggle to have such a tiny dick, sweetheart." You watched as his face grew red in anger and he took a step towards you. Hank snorted, and you could feel Connor's chest start to rumble with suppressed laughter.  

Reed looked like he was about to punch you right then and there, but he seemed to know better than to batter a civilian right in the police plaza. He sent you a glare that could have killed you before storming off. You let out a breath, not realizing you'd been holding it in. Connor turned you so you were facing him, a brilliant smile painting his features. "You're incredible..." He said simply before kissing the top of your head and wrapping his arms around you. You reached your arms up and wrapped them around his neck, tangling a hand in his dark locks. "And don't you forget it." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> //Sometimes I see an opportunity to talk shit about Gavin. Sometimes, I will absolutely do this without shame.//


End file.
